Pocahontas: With a Twist!
by GoddessOfDauntlessCake
Summary: Piper is a free spirited Native American who has to marry one of her best friends. Jason is just a normal British man who found fame in the navy with killing savages. When he arrives in the 'new world' and meets Piper, what occurs when they fall in love? And what if a crazy Octavian wants all these savages dead so he can get their 'gold? Will Piper make it out alive? A/U


**Hello! O.K, so I deleted some of my stories. I just didn't feel into them anymore. But out with the old, in with the new! I have never seen anyone ever conquer a Jasper Pocahontas story, so I decided to be the first! Wish me luck on making history!**

**Piper**

I starred at the world around me. It was a fantastic morning to go swim in the river, or run through the forest, or-

"Piper! Where are you!" my greatest friend, Hazel, called from below my high looking spot in this tree. I sighed, jumping down to earth from my beautiful spot of heaven. Hazel was a gorgeous young woman, with creamy brown curls, golden eyes, and skin far more tan than my own. She was wearing a very well made dear skin dress and carrying a basket of raspberries.

I walked over to the surprised girl and took a berry from her woven basket and plopped it in my mouth. "Morning." I said between bites. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Why do you have to do this every morning? The gods forbid I finally start expecting it." I laughed as I walked swiftly to the river bed and waded in. Hazel sighed, placing her basket on the ground where my raccoon friend, Travis, walked over to it with excitement. Those berries were never going to be seen again.

"Piper! I really did have something to tell you." she exclaimed as I walked deeper into the fresh water. I found the kayak I had used to get here and hopped in, twisting the cold water out of my long brown hair.

"Shoot." I said as she hopped in next to me and started paddling. Hazel smiled with a lot of satisfaction.

"If you had been paying close attention to the Maliwami River, you would have seen that your father and the warriors have returned from battle. Victorious, of course! And Frank's okay!"

My eyes grew wide. Hazel was engaged to a man named Frank, a very strong warrior who was my father's left hand man. Next to Percy, of course. But that wasn't what surprised me.

"My father's back?" I said as I jumped out of the boat. Hazel scowled at me but nodded.

"Good. I'll see you later!" I sped off through the crisp water, feeling fish skim my toes and the mist brush my dry face. Hazel cursed and steered after me, back towards the village. I was swimming faster than Poseidon at the moment. Nothing could stop me from finally seeing my father again after three full moons.

I stepped onto the beach, wrung out my animal skinned clothing, and flew past all my smiling neighbors to the chief's hut, my wet hair flying droplets over the little children. I pulled back the tarp to see Will, our shaman, and my father talking by the fire.

"And that is how we have been, Chief Tristan. And we are even better now that you and the warriors..." Will was cut off by my father standing with a huge grin on his face.

"Piper! Oh, my sweet little girl." He engulfed me in a tight hug, but i didn't care. I barely ever got these sweet moments with him. He was always so busy, and seeing him again was like Hades seeing Persephone after 3/4 of the year. He pulled back and touched my cheek.

"How are you, dear?" I gave him a watery smile.

"I've been great." As I said this Travis and Connor, my humming bird, crashed into the room and onto my father. We all laughed.

"How are you my friends?" he asked the animals. They zipped around, doing whatever they were doing. He chuckled. "I guess that is a yes. Oh, Piper, how I've missed you. We need to talk about something important now. Come."

I smiled as we walked out of the hut and towards the river beds. "Sit, dear." he said, and i obliged. We didn't talk about life changing things often, but when we did he had a special look. Like when he told me my mother may die. He was right in the end, but that isn't what we are talking about. His face got sad and his eyes gleamed. His eyes gleamed the same way, but his expression was happy and almost excited. I wonder what he had to say.

He sat next to me, sliding his feet in the water with mine. I had not noticed I did that. He grinned and looked over at me.

"I have exciting news. You remember Sally and Paul, the family of Percy?" he asked.

I nodded. They were both really nice people. Caring, loving, and willing to do anything for anyone. My father continued.

"Well, we have made an agreement that you shall marry Percy at the turn of winter! Isn't that exciting?" I felt myself deflate. Marry Percy? We had been friends forever and I would never marry him, but I still nodded numbly.

He smiled. "Marvelous! We will talk of it later. I will see you at the dance tonight daughter." I smiled, but I think it came out as a grimace. He didn't notice, though.

"Oh, Piper, i almost forgot." He pulled a beautiful white rope out of his pocket. it was embroidered with blue and white feathers and a smooth sandy shell dangled at the end. It looked familiar, somehow.

"Your mother wore this for our wedding." he said as he fastened it to my neck. "And for many years after. Now i want you to wear it and carry on a new generation." I smiled and put a hand up.

"Father I absolutely couldn't. It's..." he shook his head and cut me off.

"You deserve it, Piper. Wear it with pride." And with that, he left me to my thoughts. I was engaged to marry Percy? I had no idea what to do. And whenever that happened, I could only go to one person.

Well, technically she's a tree, but same difference, right?

**A/N This is not a Percy/Piper fic! Percy is not going to die like the guy did in the movie. And yes he will end up with Annabeth. just read to find out people! Don't ask any of these questions when you review! **

**Oh, and you will review. Just right your thoughts in this box. **

**II**

** II**

** V**

**So long!**


End file.
